


This isn't my stop

by underworldqueen13



Series: Whumptober 2018 [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Avengers (2012), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Clint is off on his own after leaving the circus. Of course it's not that easy to survive.





	This isn't my stop

**Author's Note:**

> For whumptober day 9: stranded

“But this isn't my stop,” Clint argued with the driver. “This isn't even a stop! We're in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.”

 

Still the driver tossed his bag on the ground.

 

“No money no transport. I'm runnin’ a business not a charity”

He watched the bus speed off into the darkness.all he could see around him was a dark forest o. Either side of the road. Not even a streetlight to guide him and no way to get help. Maybe he should have stayed with the circus.

 

“Guess I just follow this road. Perhaps there's something past the woods I'm sure I'll find something soon.”

*

The darkness was worse now that no cars or light appeared. Clint had walked for miles, feeling his way up the road. He was cold, tired, and hungry. Sounds were also becoming muffled, meaning his hearing aids were losing power. The thought was terrifying, if he couldn't hear, someone or something could attack him. A car could appear around the bend and hit him. Worst of all, if he did find help, he wouldn't be able to hear if they were a friend or foe. 

 

In a panic he ran as fast as he could through the darkness. If he was losing hearing, then he was going to get as far as he could fast. Clint didn't realize the road turned until he was stumbling down the hill into the dark woods. He felt the sickening crack in his leg as he now rolled to the bottom. Everything hurt, he could feel the blood trickle down his face. His leg was definitely broken. This was definitely worse than walking alone on the highway. Now it would be days before anyone found him. If they ever did find him. Until someone went wandering in the woods, probably to hunt, Clint was stranded.

*

Clint could see the sunlight trying to break through the trees. He knew it would hurt but he had to try and stand. Try to get to the highway for help and make it out. The first attempt of standing, Clint screamed in pain before collapsing on the ground. Just his luck both legs would be hurt, now he was stuck. Frustrated, he closed his eyes and tried to think of a plan. 

 

With no way to tell time, Clint couldn't tell how long he'd been lying there. The sun was barely visible now so it could be evening by now. Another cold night was coming and Clint didn't want to think about spending it outside.

 

He didn't remember blacking out but when he opened his eyes again it was dark. It was also snowing. It was bad enough he was hurt, alone in a cold dark forest. Now it was snowing and even colder. Clint couldn't stay here, he crawled towards his bag and then slowly pulled himself up to the road. The lack of feeling in his fingers made the trek harder but he eventually made it to the road. The snow was falling faster but to his relief, the roads were clear. A plow had to have come through at some point. It wouldn't be long before another came past and could possibly get him help. He sat up against a tree and waited. Someone would come by, they had to.

*

“Hey kid you okay? You shouldn't be out in this weather.”

 

The man shook Clint gently. He didn't move but noted how cold he was. After another vigorous shake, Clint looked up confused. He was too tired to talk, he couldn't hear what the man was saying. He just wanted sleep

 

“Let's get you somewhere warm. Stay awake okay?”

 

The man held Clint in his arms as he dove into the car.

 

“Where we going Phil? Is the kid okay?”

 

“Let's just take him home. The hospital it too far away and we need to get him warmed up now.”

 

The engine roared to life and Clint jumped. The sound was absent but he could feel the vibration from the seat. Must be in a truck, something big. Had to be something that could handle this weather.

 

“Phil is that a hearing aid? I think the kids deaf.”

 

Phil turned his head slightly. He couldn't see them in the dark but up close at least one ear had a hearing aid.

 

“Looks like it's out of juice. He probably has no clue we're trying to help him. The others probably back in the snow.”

 

The truck stopped in front of a small farm house. Phil kept Clint awake by shifting him repeatedly. It hurt every time but Clint wasn't sure if he should admit he was in pain.

 

“Quick Carol get me some spare clothes and check if I got a spare hearing aid in the closet.”

 

The woman left the room. Phil stood in front of Clint a moment before holding his hands up and signing.

You're safe here. My name is Phil and my friends name is Carol. We're going to take care of you until you're better okay?

Clint nodded wearily in understanding. Carol returned with a small box and some clothes. Phil opened the box and handed Clint a set of hearing aids. After a moment, sounds flooded the room. He could hear a crackling fire, a teapot whistling quietly. It was a relief to hear sounds again.

 

“Thanks,” he muttered. “Can I sleep now? I hurt”

 

Phil gave a warm smile before handing him dry clothes.

 

“ Let's get you changed into something dry first. After that you can sleep while I fix your leg.”

 

Clint struggled to change his clothes. Everything hurt and upon further inspection, his leg was bent at an odd angle. Once changed Clint felt a bit better. At least he wasn't out in the snow anymore. That would be the worst time to be stranded. Here he could at least sleep, and heal. Two things he really missed right now.

 

*

“So what do you think happened to him?” Carol whispered. “Car accident? Fight?”

 

“Looks to me like he stumbled down the hill. Don't know how long he's been out there. The snow covered his tracks pretty good but hopefully he'll feel safe enough to tell us. Anything in his bag to help? An I.D, map something?”

 

Carol opened the large bag. Inside was a bow, quiver of arrows, an old picture. There was a costume of some sort and a few comic book, a small box with batteries ( probably for the hearing aid), and a small knife. Aside from the weapons, it all seemed like kids stuff. Perhaps he was another runaway looking for the circus.

 

“No luck Phil. Think he was heading for the circus he's got a costume here and a bow with a quiver full of arrows.”

 

“Arrows huh. I think I might know who he is. Let's leave him to rest for now. I'm going to pull in a favor from shield, this kid could be pretty valuable to us.”


End file.
